Embarazo para Dummies
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Conjunto de Historias. Habia sobrevivido a la boda, pero nadie le aviso del verdadero peligro que se le avecinaba... porque Maka sigue armada... solo que ahora esta embarazada. -SxM- Segundo Mes: Anuncio.
1. Primer Mes: Positivo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Solo lo que leerán a continuación :)

**Advertencia:** Puede que encuentren a los personajes un tanto fuera de su personalidad, pero todo es con un sentido parodico y en honor al humor. Aunque intentaré por todos los medios mantenerme dentro del margen de las personalidades.

También quiero hacer la aclaración de que el fic estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Soul, a menos que yo escriba lo contrario.

Este fic está hecho en honor a **Cherry Baudelaire**, quien fue mi review #100 de Soul's Rhapdosy, así que espero que lo disfrutes :D y perdona la demora :)

Sin más rodeos les traigo mi nuevo conjunto de mini-historias. Todas entrelazadas entre sí y con un tema en común.

¡Bienvenidos y disfruten!

**.**

**Embarazo para Dummies**

**.**

**Primer mes: **_**Positivo.**_

**.**

Hola a todos, soy Soul Evans. Quizás me deberán recordar de los fatídicos episodios de mi boda – Y como no, si salió en todos los periódicos: "Novia psicópata deja inconsciente a diez con un libro – Pero bueno eso es otra historia… hoy les hablo nuevamente puesto que me encuentro en una pequeña clínica de Death City acompañando a mi querida esposa Maka. Desde hace un par de semanas no se ha sentido bien y esta mañana me comencé a preocupar más… tomando en cuenta que había manchado todo el baño con la cena de la noche anterior.

Miro insistentemente un reloj con forma de gato que cuelga de la pared y marca casi las cuatro, ¿las cuatro? ¡Ya eran casi dos horas desde que Maka había entrado a ese pequeño cubículo del estúpido doctor! Y no es nada cool dejar esperando a Soul Evans, y menos cuando está preocupado por su amada esposa.

Un pequeño carraspeo me saca de mi concentración para hacer que el pequeño reloj se prenda en llamas para notar a una pequeña niña al lado mío en compañía de un señor de mirada ausente. ¿Pero qué demonios? Ah ya recuerdo… solo a este doctor se le ocurre poner su consultorio AL LADO de un psiquiatra…

– Mira papá, es el hijo de Santa – Chilló la pequeña haciendo que casi me caiga de la silla, ¿HIJO DE SANTA? De todos los apodos que había escuchado en mi vida este se llevaba el premio, definitivamente los niños de hoy en día no los hacen como antes.

– Escucha niña… – Siseé enojado, dispuesto a aprovechar que Maka no se encontraba para poner a esta chiquilla en su sitio.

– Ten más respeto hija, ese no es el hijo de Santa… – Interrumpió el señor parpadeando ligeramente y mirándome con su mirada… ¿ausente? Para mí que este hombre se droga. Lo bueno es que salvó a su hija de una buena reprimenda. Sonreí socarronamente al ver como la pequeña inflaba los cachetes enojada.

–… ¿No ves que es un pobre loco que se pintó el cabello de blanco? Por Shinigami, los jóvenes de hoy no saben ya que moda seguir, por favor hija no lo mires mucho, no quiero que te vueltas así también – Y con esto mi mandíbula casi se cae al suelo de la indignación, ¿PERO QUIEN SE CREIA ESTE LOCO PARA DECIRME ESO? Mi cabello es natural, ¡NATURAL! Ahora si me había enojado. Me levante indignado de mi asiento dispuesto a decirle un par de buenas palabras a ese _individuo_, cuando una pequeña tosecita me interrumpió en mi momento homicida.

– Señor Evans… ya puede pasar a ver a la Señora Evans… y me dijo que no se le ocurriera demorar… – Habló la enfermera colocándose a mi lado mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto… ¿sádica? ¿Pero qué sucedía con este hospital? Aparentemente ahora cualquiera puede ser doctor… incluso el idiota de Black Star podría serlo.

– ¡Viejo! ¿Te apuntas a una carrera de sillas de ruedas? – Y como si lo hubiera convocado, mi mejor amigo apareció por un pasillo contiguo sentado en una silla de ruedas que sabrá Shinigami de donde la habrá sacado. Y podría apostar que no la consiguió por medios fiables.

– ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? – Inquirí molesto, notando ahora a una jadeante Tsubaki, que aparecía por el mismo pasillo. Pobre, debe ser difícil convivir con semejante idiota. Diría lo mismo de Maka, pero yo solo soy un _idiota_, sin agregados.

– ¡Black Star! ¡Devuelve esa silla a donde la encontraste! El pobre anciano no puede salir del baño sin su silla – Reclamó la pelinegra sin dejar de lado su dulzura, y yo no pude evitar suspirar, dirigiendo mí mirada nuevamente a la puerta del doctor que atendía a Maka, donde la enfermera me seguía mirando con su mirada psicótica.

– Ya voy…

…**.**

Entre al pequeño cubículo encontrándome con la mirada perdida de mi esposa y su cara un tanto pálida, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Me preocupé un poco, puesto que ya habían pasado cinco minutos y no me había reclamado por mi retraso. Tome asiento a su lado, mirando al doctor que sostenía unos papeles en sus arrugadas manos.

– ¿Qué tiene Maka doctor? ¿Todo anda en orden? – Pregunté curioso y a la vez preocupado, y es que mi técnica y esposa no era de enfermarse a menudo. Generalmente era yo el que lo hacía, puesto que me encantaba que ella me _cuidara_, si saben a lo que me refiero.

– Pues una enfermedad que le durara nueve meses Señor, y que le traerá una gran felicidad al final… – Me horrorice ante esto, ¿NUEVE MESES? No… no podía ser…

– Mire doctor, si mi esposa tiene una enfermedad terminal y esta insinuando que en nueve meses morirá y seré feliz por esto déjeme decirle que… – Pero callé abruptamente, al sentir un pesado libro de medicina estamparse contra la parte lateral derecha de mi cráneo. Si. Justo donde mi capacidad artística y sentido musical se desarrollan… a veces pienso que Maka sabe justo donde golpear.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – Reclamé aun desde el suelo, ignorando las molestas risas del doctor, que me miraba divertido desde su amplia silla. _Idiota_, fue todo lo que pude pensar.

– ¡Eres un idiota Soul! – Me gritó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, la mire con duda. – ¡Estoy embarazada! – Rugió levantándose de un salto y saliendo del consultorio, estampando la puerta de un portazo al salir. Me puse blanco de la impresión.

– Permítame darle mis condolencias Señor Evans – Comenzó el doctor, recogiendo su libro del suelo, quitándole un poco de sangre mía que había quedado en el lomo del mismo. – No tiene ni idea del alboroto que me formo cuando se entero, y si así es estando normal, no me imagino cómo será cuando las hormonas se le empiecen a alborotar – Y dicho esto, me tendió una pequeña tarjeta con un numero escrito en ella, volví a mirarlo con duda. – Es el número del consultorio de otro colega, no pensara que seguiré atendiendo a la loca de su esposa, ¿verdad? A diferencia de usted, yo si respeto mi capacidad cerebral.

Y aunque cueste admitirlo, ni yo mismo sabía que haría en los siguientes nueve meses.

Pero ¡oigan! Al menos seré padre, y no hay nada más cool que eso, ¿verdad?

Solo espero llegar con vida al noveno mes.

* * *

><p>Una breve introducción de lo que será una parte de las penurias de Soul durante los nueve meses más difíciles de su vida xD Espero que el primer capítulo sea del agrado de todos :D y bueno... ¡bienvenidos a este fic!<p>

Serán nueve capítulos (reduntante...) y cada uno será de algo relacionado al embarazo. Tengo más o menos en mente que será, pero subiré los capítulos algo lento, la U me tiene ahogada y la verdad ando medio floja... y eso me preocupa ya. En fin...

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	2. Segundo Mes: Anuncio

¡Oh Dios mio! ¡16 Reviews! NO PUEDO CREERLO *llora incontrolablemente* ¡gracias gracias! La verdad no esperaba tanto, pero me alegra saber que la historia les gusto T_T

Agradezco en especial a: **Chikyu XD, Night Whisper-6, Pelusa-Writer, AkemiEvans00, Kasumi-chan, Phisie, The-Lady-Of-Darkness-97, Yami Akuma, Nesha Stela Moon, Yuki-chan , Mumi Evans Elric, Alexiel Evans, Liz.I'm, Kaoru240, Pranzt Evans y Cherry Baudelaire.**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Responderé los reviews en el siguiente capítulo, puesto que este lo subo hoy en agradecimiento por tantos reviews :3 y debería estar estudiando -.- así que mi tiempo es reducido... ¡pero sin falta los respondere en el siguiente!

También gracias a los que lo pusieron en alertas/favoritos/etc :3 ¡que honor! gracias!

Sin más...

¡Disfruten del trauma de Soul!

**.**

**Segundo Mes: **_**Anuncio**_

**.**

Acepto que la noticia de que Maka y yo al fin seriamos padres me sacó un poco de base. Y aunque lo primero que me pregunte fue "¿Por qué?" una vocecita en mi cabeza – Que a quien engaño, se trataba del idiota del demonio ese – Me respondió diciéndome "¿Y todavía te lo preguntas? Y yo que pensaba que el pervertido aquí eras tú" Entendí que quizás no había sido la pregunta más inteligente que había hecho.

Por lo que después de un breve periodo de aceptación no puedo más que decir que estoy sumamente feliz de que al fin podré criar a un pequeñajo que llevará mi sangre y la de mi Maka. Y quien sabe, hasta puede que salga con sangre de arma (lo cual es bastante probable, dado mi condición y la de su abuelo).

Oh no…

¡Spirit!

Dejé el control del televisor sobre la pequeña mesita al caer en cuenta de ese _pequeño_ detalle. Todavía nadie sabía del embarazo de Maka y por lógica la primera persona en saberlo debería de ser Spirit, ¿no?

¡NO!

La verdad yo aprecio bastante mis bolas, y el hecho de que ya tenga mi descendencia en proceso de creación no significa que ya sea el momento de hacerme la vasectomía sin anestesia. Me niego rotundamente.

La verdad es que ya me hacia una idea de cómo el viejo verde de Spirit tomaría la noticia en cuanto se la dijéramos: "ERES UN PERVERTIDO SOUL, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HIJA…" Y otro poco de cosas más que sinceramente no me interesa saber. Lo más importante no era lo que diría, si no lo que _haría_.

Y mi orgullo masculino corría peligro de ser el caso.

Moví nerviosamente mis dedos sobre el sillón cuando una estupenda idea cruzó mi mente, por lo que tomé mi celular que reposaba justo al lado del refresco a medio tomar y presione una tecla en espera del dial automático.

Un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… ¡Joder Kid!

– ¿Diga?

– Kid, eres un idiota – Salude a mi amigo del otro lado de la línea, que ahogo un suspiro exasperado en cuanto escuchó mi voz.

– ¿Así me saludas? – Me reclamó fingiendo indignación y molestia. No pude evitar soltar un bufido divertido, siempre me animaba molestar a este tipo.

– Lo siento, mi error. – Guardé silencio un momento y agregué: – Kid, eres un asimétrico.

– ¡Como te atreves! Para tu información, Chrona dice que no existe nadie más simétrico en la ca…

– ¡Detente! No quiero oír más, ya entendí. – Interrumpí abruptamente al ver por dónde venía la conversación y mi mente quedará eternamente traumada como el día que leí los deprimentes poemas de la neurótica novia de Kid, también me pareció oír una risita ahogada del otro lado del teléfono y reí. Kid me había atrapado en mi propio juego. – Mira, necesito que tú y el idiota de Black vengan a mi casa, tengo que decirles algo importante. – Pedí dejando de lado el relajo y poniendo mi voz "seria". Kid soltó un silbido y pareció pensarlo. Rodé los ojos algo fastidiado.

– Suena bien, después de todo Liz, Patty y Chrona me habían dicho que saldrían con Maka y Tsubaki a no sé donde, ya sabes, cosas de chicas. – Pensé un poco sobre eso, ¿será que Maka les diría la noticia? Mejor, así me facilitaba las cosas. – Está bien, iré a buscar al asimétrico y nos vemos en… ¿ocho minutos?

– Vete al demonio Kid – Y dicho esto colgué, justo en el momento que mi esposa salía de nuestro cuarto vestida con un largo vestido de algodón que se le ceñía en las partes indicadas de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa pervertida surcó mi rostro.

– Que hermosa te ves Maka, ¿A dónde te diriges? – Le pregunte seductor tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a mí, dando gracias a que aun su vientre no estuviera abultado y me imposibilitara la acción.

– Soul… – Se sonrojó y no pude evitar hundir mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que tanto me embriagaba. – Saldré con las chicas, ¿te importa si les digo yo la noticia? Es que es algo que siempre he querido hacer por mi cuenta – Se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió levemente. ¿Cómo negarme a esa sonrisa?

– Por supuesto que no, yo también pensaba decirle a los chicos. – Respondí paseando mi nariz por su blanco cuello, sacándole risitas.

– De acuerdo, pero a Spirit si se lo decimos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? – Y como si no existiera peor mata pasión en el mundo prueben a que tu esposa les diga eso en esta situación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no fue precisamente de _excitación. _Me alejé un poco de ella y la miré, sus ojos no denotaban expresión alguna y temí un poco…

– ¿E-estás segura de lo que dices? – Carraspee un poco, intentando no tartamudear. – Digo, es tu papá, y ya sabes cómo se pone con asuntos así… – Pero callé abruptamente, al ver la sonrisa _dulce_ que se comenzaba a posar sobre sus labios.

Con un demonio.

– Eh… está bien… cuando quieras…

– Así me gusta. Nos vemos luego Amor, cuídate y salúdame a los chicos – Se despidió dándome un leve beso en los labios y saliendo del apartamento, justo en el momento en que Black Star y Kid entraban, aparentemente peleando sobre algo.

– ¡Te dije que ocho minutos! ¡OCHO! Mira que romper mi perfecta simetría – Se quejaba Kid con voz dramática y nuevamente rodé los ojos con fastidio al ver el motivo de la discusión.

Black Star en cambio se aventó de un saltó en mi sillón y agarro el control del televisor, comenzando a pasear la vista por los canales. Suspiré fastidiado y me senté en el sillón de una plaza frente a él, indicándole con la mirada a Kid de que hiciera lo mismo.

– ¿Qué sucede Soul? Estás más serio que de costumbre, ¿has vuelto a ir al psicólogo? – Me pregunto Kid riéndose entre dientes. Maldito Shinigami, si no fuera "uno de mis mejores amigos" hace tiempo que tendría su asimétrica cabeza colgando del mofle de mi moto.

O mejor no. Los habitantes de Death City no tienen la culpa.

En fin. En un rápido movimiento alargue mi mano y le arrebate el control de las manos a Black Star, que me miró furioso alegando que un dios y blablablá… ya saben, las típicas majaderías de él.

– Chicos esto es importante. Y Kid… mi psicólogo no ha querido volver a darme una cita, quien sabe porque… – Empecé con la voz seria y algo pensativo, haciendo que ambos dejaran sus berrinches y me miraran serios. – Maka y yo… bueno…

– ¿Crearan una religión basada en mí?

– ¡Al fin se vestirán simétricamente!

– ¡Podrían callarse! – Exploté ante las sandeces de mis amigos. Ambos sonrieron y movieron las manos, animándome a continuar. – Vamos a ser padres… – Listo, lo había soltado.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Moví mi cabeza un poco mientras alargaba mi mano hacia al frente de ambos, moviendo mi mano de arriba abajo. ¿Tan inesperada era la noticia?

– Ejem… ya digan algo – Carraspee algo turbado, temiendo ya por la reacción de ambos.

– ¡Eres la persona más valiente que conozco Soul Evans! ¡Incluso más que tu dios! – Chilló Black Star agarrando un cojín del sillón y abrazándolo fuertemente. Alcé una ceja.

– Esta vez concuerdo con el intento de pitufo Soul, la verdad sé que me debería de compadecer de ti por tener que aguantar a Maka en estos meses… pero la verdad me compadezco de su hijo que tendrá que soportar tenerlos de padres a ambos. – Sentenció Kid con aire dramático, mientras Black asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón.

– Serán idiotas… – Mascullé enojado mirando hacia la puerta, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento…

– ¿Y ya se lo dijeron a Death Scythe-san? – Listo. Kid había hecho la pregunta del millón, aquella por la cual los había llamado. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, y abrí la boca dispuesto a contestar… sin embargo alguien se me adelantó:

– Si es cierto Soul… ¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que te acostaste con mi querida hija? – Susurró una voz cargada de odio en mi oído. Y lo siguiente que vi fue un destello negro salir de los brazos de mi suegro, antes de aventarle a Black Star y salir corriendo por la puerta, dispuesto a salvar mi hombría.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, siendo lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta el chillido ensordecedor de Kid diciéndole a Spirit que ese no era yo y los aullidos de Black Star, clamando por piedad. Sonreí internamente.

Me la debía por lo de mi boda.

* * *

><p>Ok, le debía la venganza a Soul xD ¡no todo tenía que ser malo para él!<p>

¿El futuro de Black Star? Ni yo misma lo sé xD lo pensaré para el próximo capítulo :P pero creo que sería muy cruel dejarlo infertil xD

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente lectores! Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo :) por ustedes es que este fic está aqui.

*reparte super abrazos*

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿review? c:_


End file.
